Wedding Bells Ring
by MistressSara
Summary: Someone's getting married.
1. Default Chapter

Sex and the City By Mistress Sara  
  
Disclaimer- Ahh. another disclaimer to write. Let us ask a stupid question, does a weird 15-year-old high school student own anything besides a notebook, a pen, and well. I had a sandwich earlier. Any ways I don't own Sex and the City, the characters, or any thing else that has to do with it. I'm merely doing this because I LOVE WRITING! Enjoy the story.  
  
3~Mistress Sara  
  
This is it. I'm getting married! There goes Miranda and Charlotte, my two bridesmaids and there goes Samantha, my maid of honor. Now it's my turn, who better to walk me down the isle than Stanford. As we near the alter I catch a glimpse of my soon to be husband, looking so good in his tux. Harry and Steve are the ushers; a friend of his is the best man.  
We both say our vowels; the priest was about to pronounce us husband and wife when HE comes running in. "I object!" He said. No! This isn't supposed to happen. I'm not supposed to marry HIM!  
  
Hmm. what an intriguing situation. Who is him? And who is HIM? 


	2. Wake Up!

Chapter 2  
  
A.N.- Did y'all think I was going to leave you hanging for weeks and weeks? (Maybe a long time ago heehee)  
  
I shot straight up in bed, breathing heavily. "What's wrong, kid?" Big asked, having woke when I sat up, as he slowly rubbed my back.  
"Nothing, just a bad dream." I reply, rubbing my eyes.  
"What about?"  
"Well, we were. getting married and Aiden came running in and objected." Alright, how's Mr. Big going to react to this, he sits there in silence for a few seconds.  
"Well, you don't have to worry about that because IF we were to get married someday, I wouldn't let any one stop us." Big told me. I smiled at him as I curl up in his arms and we go back to bed.  
  
**************  
  
The next morning at the coffee shop with the girls I decided that I needed some input on what happened both during the dream and after.  
"So after you told him about your dream what did he say?" Miranda asked, eating a bite of egg.  
"He said that IF we ever got married, he wouldn't let anyone stop us. Then we went back to bed."  
"Did he say anything else?" Samantha asked, putting her coffee cup back on the table.  
"That was it. I got an 'if' and his promise that he would be serious about it, if we actually ever got engaged."  
"Do you think that Big would actually purpose? I mean he's already had two failed marriages, both because he was cheating." Miranda pointed out, trying not to be judgmental. She hadn't forgotten how much he had hurt Carrie in the past, she still didn't like him.  
"But the second time he cheated with Carrie and the first time was before he knew us. None of us know the details of that one." Samantha said, trying to give Carrie some reassurance that Miranda tried to take away.  
"What are you going to do if he does propose?" Charlotte asked, finally adding into the conversation.  
"I'd say yes." Carrie replied without thinking, much to Miranda's dislike. "The reason we've broken up in the past was because I never thought he'd be able to commit to me. But now there's that tiny glimmer of hope."  
  
Meanwhile, without Carrie knowing, Big finds. Stanford's number? What an intriguing thought, I wonder what he's going to do with the phone number of Carrie's best gay male friend? You'll have to keep reading! And reviewing! 


	3. Saturday night

Chapter 3  
  
A.N.-I'm back and updating! R&R! Enjoy!  
Saturday Night at Carrie's Apartment  
  
I hadn't seen Big for two days. He said that he had gotten behind at work, but something tells me that's not true. So here I stand, trying to fix my toilet again. Nothing on but short shorts, a tube top, tube socks, and my rubber gloves. It's almost mid-night, when I hear a knock on the door. I run over and look through the peephole. There stood Mr. Big, wearing one of his fabulous suits that made him look gorges.  
"Well hello." I said opening the door.  
"Hello yourself." He replied, pulling me into a kiss. "Nice outfit."  
"I was trying to fix my toilet."  
"And what are the rubber gloves for?"  
"Ha. So what's going on?"  
"I've missed you, Kid."  
"I've missed you too." I reply giving him another kiss. He picks me up and carries me to my bed.(fill in the blanks) I reached over Big to grab a cigg off my nightstand. The only thing I didn't like about sleeping with Aiden was that afterwards I couldn't share a cigg with him, let alone have one myself. However with Big, we always shared one; when he was making dinner for the two of us and had stuff on his hands, when we were out walking around the city, and, my favorite time, after we made love.  
Aiden never wanted me to smoke; he wouldn't date me till I stopped. Which I couldn't, of course he also wanted me to forget Big, which I could never do. How could I forget someone who has been apart of my life for so many years now? Maybe this is why I'm lying in bed next to Big, sharing a cigg and not out in the woods without air conditioning.  
"Do you wanna go out to dinner tomorrow night?" Big asked, interrupting my train of thought.  
"I'd like to have dinner any ol' time. Who am I having dinner with?" Carrie asked, remembering the time he had said the same to her.  
"Just you and me kid." He said, taking the cigg from my lips and puffing some of it, then blowing out a few circles of smoke. He may be older than me, but he made love to me with more passion than any man half his age. Right then I realized that he was the one I loved most, more than I ever loved Aiden or like the 'Jazz Man' as Big referred to him.  
When Big told me he was moving to Napa, I thought that was it. But then he came back and I was back in love with him. And there's no getting out. He still kept his vineyard for a vacation house and wine. 


	4. Sunday Afternoon

R&R! Enjoy  
Sunday  
  
"Well I think that tonight's the night." I said, looking through a rack of clothing.  
"The night for what?" Miranda asked, pulling a shirt off one of the racks.  
"THE night! I think Big's gonna purpose tonight." I replied, trying to make up my mind between two dresses. One of my ideas of the best way to spend time, is going to my favorite second hand store with my three best friends on a relatively boring Sunday. Well boring until dinner that night.  
"Why would you think that?" Miranda demanded.  
"It's just a feeling. He asked me to go out to dinner with him tonight, he made it clear that it would just be him and me."  
"Where are you going for dinner?" Charlotte asked, as she searched through a trunk of scarves.  
"That Italian restaurant. The one he started taking me to the second time we were dating."  
"Oh, the place where he sang to you?" Charlotte asked.  
"Yep."  
"Wait, when was this?" Miranda asked.  
"Right around the time you met Steve."  
"You never told me this." Miranda exclaimed.  
"That's because I knew that Charlotte would be the only one who'd appreciate what it meant."  
"What? You mean I wouldn't know that he was able to make you think that things were different and that he had changed?"  
"Wha---" I started to speak before Miranda interrupted again.  
"You do this every time you two get together. You think that everything's going to be different---" It was my turn to cut her off.  
"STOP IT! Would you just stop!! G-d Miranda! You do this every time I'm at a good place with Big! You make me feel guilty for being in love with him! I can't handle this anymore! Give me a call when you stop being so judgmental!" I yelled, quickly putting the clothing I was holding down and storming out. Samantha and Charlotte stood in shock, making the decision to stay out of this, while Miranda scoffed in disbelief.  
"When did she get so---" Miranda didn't know what to say, looking around.  
  
That's all for this chapter R&R, coming up next, someone else shows up at Carries apartment before Big gets there and how about a little dinner with Carrie and Big? 


	5. Carrie's Door

*That night at Carries apartment*  
  
I decided to put that afternoon out of my mind and get ready for my romantic dinner with Mr. Big. I put on my favorite red dress, a pair of fabulous shoes, and grabbed a small purse. There was a knock on the door, I ran to get it as I put my earrings in.  
"Well you were almost late..." I stopped talking when I saw that it wasn't Big standing there, but Miranda (bet you thought it was going to be a certain furniture maker we all don't want Carrie to be with... later perhaps.) "Miranda... what are you doing here?"  
"Apologizing. I don't know how things are with you and Big. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."  
"I won't Big and I are in love. Everything's different." I said, just as there was another knock on the door. This time it was Big, "Hi handsome!" I say, giving him a kiss.  
"Hey kid, you look... amazing." He says coming in. "Hello Miranda."  
"Hi Big, I was just leaving. I'll talk to you later on Carrie, if I'm forgiven?" Miranda said.  
"Of course," I replied giving her a hug. "Now go home to that beautiful baby boy of yours."  
"Ha! Try babysitting your godson some time. Bye."  
"Bye sweetie." I say as Miranda walks to the door, past Big.  
"Night Big."  
"Have a nice night Miranda." Big said, giving her a nice smile as she left. "Well, are you ready to go Miss Bradshaw?" He asked, taking my hand.  
"Yep" I smiled and we left. 


	6. The End of the Story

Ahh, here we are the last chapter of my little tale. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Anyways, enjoy this, R&R please.  
~~MistressSara  
  
~*~*~*~Restaurant~*~*~*~  
  
When we got to the restaruant I was plesently surprised at the romantic setting. Big had gotten a private room for us in the back. He led me to a seat and then took the seat across from me.  
We had an enjoyable dinner and wonderful conversation. As we waited for dessert Big began to get nervous, which was a completly new emotion for him.  
"I wanna talk to you about something, Kid." Big said, relaxing his nerves with a sip of wine.  
"Okay, what is it sweetie?" I asked in a loving way.  
"Do you remember around the time we first met? You were at some coffee shop writing and I came in and told you something."  
"I remember. You told me tat in the end a man would rather be with the woman that makes him laugh."  
"Well Kid, you make me laugh and you're the one I want to be wit in the end. I think you know where I'm going with this." He said, reaching into his pocket. "I've made alot of mistakes, I know that. And I know that I've been a real bastard in the past. But I love you Kid, the best times of my life have been when I was with you. I don't want to loose you again. Marry me?" he asked, while opening the small black velvet box that I had wanted to see in his hands for a long time.  
He opened the box to reveal, in my mind, the most perfect ring. A platinum band with a beautiful diamond. I had to remind myself to continue breathing, I could feel the tears of joy stinging in my eyes, waiting to fall just to have him brush them away.  
"Yes." I said, barely auidable. "Yes, I'll mary you." I said again, finding my voice that had previously left me a shaking, excited, newly engaged woman. He slid the ring onto my finger, then pulled me into a kiss.  
About seven years of knowking each other and dating off and on, Mr. Big and I were finally engaged. And it felt so right.  
  
Fin. Well that's all, review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
